Newbie reposted
by aLeX24
Summary: Can Peter save this girl before it's too late?


After many ...unwelcoming… reviews I took this story off of ff.net, because I was tired of people telling me that they wouldn't read anymore of it if I didn't put Scott and Shelby back together.  But this … lovely… little review has changed my mind and I am reposting Newbie.  (this was the review: "good I'm happy you took Newbie down cause we really don't need any S&S haters up in here we had too many in the past but I made it so there not there anymore see ya") I am not an 'S&S hater' I just don't think them being together will work in this story. This was another 'review' also: "f*** you" pleasant huh, yeah thanks a bunch.

So for those of you who have read this and left nice reviews, I thank you and I will be updating within the week.

**Newbie**

"Hey guys did you hear?" Ezra asked as he sat down on the couch in the lodge where the rest of his group the Cliffhangers was.

"Hear what EZ? " Auggie asked looking up from the book he was slowly getting through.

"We're getting a newbie today" he stated proud he'd gotten the info first.

"Oh! Is it guy or a girl?" Juliette squealed, looking at Ezra excitedly.

"I don't know" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh great, Freakin, now you've gotten queenie all excited" Shelby groaned from where she was sitting beside Scott. They had gone out for a couple months after the Morp, when he said he loved her, but they each decided that it just wasn't working out and had broken up remaining friends.

"Perfect. Another tortured soul to add to the works, should be an exhilarating experience," Daisy said sarcastically.

"Okay guys group in fifteen minutes" Sophie said standing before them all "we have a new student joining the cliffhangers today I hope you will make her feel welcome." 

"Sweet! A chick!" David said with a big grin on his face. Sophie glared at him and he held his hands up in his defense, 

"Down killer," he muttered.

_God I hope she'll fit in, once they know who she is she'll be in for a long haul with the group, _Sophie thought to herself.

Fifteen minutes later all of the Cliffhangers were still sitting in the lodge waiting for group to start. Sophie was leaning against the wall waiting for Peter to bring the newest group member in. She pushed off the wall and stepped forward when she saw Peter enter the room followed by a shorter girl of sixteen. She looked to be about five foot five and her auburn hair seemed to glow when the sun shining in the windows hit it. She looked up at the group uneasily, obviously uncomfortable with all the attention being sent her way.

"Guys this is Sara" Peter said, "She's the newest edition to the Cliffhangers" he stepped aside to allow Sara to sit down in an empty armchair beside the couch that Juliette, Auggie and Daisy were on. 

"Sara, this is the group you will be joining, the cliffhangers. They are: Shelby, Scott, Daisy, Juliette, Auggie, Ezra and David" Peter pointed at each person as he said their name.

"So Peter, does she have a last name or is she doing the whole one name thing like Madonna or something?" Ezra asked, receiving a mutual eye rolling from everybody. Peter looked at Sara inviting her to tell them, but she raised her eyebrows,

"Hey don't look at me, you tell em," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tell us what Peter?" Juliette asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Her name is Sara… Scarbrow," he said waiting for the reactions of his students. 

"Your kid?" David questioned.

"Well aren't you the brightest crayon in the box" Sara commented rudely, surprising David who was usually unmatched in his sarcasm.

"Looks like the newbie's gonna give Ruxton a run for his money" Shelby muttered to Scott who snorted in agreement.

"Yes Sara is my daughter, but she will not receive any less or more attention than the rest of you and will have the same rights and privileges as you all. Juliette would you please be her first week buddy, show her around - you know the usual, and get her settled in the girls dorm?" he asked of Juliette knowing she out of all of them would welcome a new student despite knowing he/she was family of the staff at Horizon.

"Okay!" she perked up, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Can I show her around now?" she asked happily. Peter nodded and Juliette got up and waved her hand at Sara to come with her. Sara got up grudgingly and as she passed her father asked him "What is she on?" Peter stifled a chuckle and looked to the rest of the group who were awaiting being told what to do.

"You guys can go and do your homework now" he said, receiving unanimous groans.

"So finally, this is the girls dorm where we all sleep," Juliette concluded her tour of the campus for Sara. 

"Finally is right" Sara muttered as she walked over to the bed Juliette pointed as being hers.

"So what did you do to get in here?" Juliette asked, sitting on the edge of her own bed.

"I missed my daddy too much" Sara said in a baby voice. Juliette rolled her eyes thinking that this girl was just like Shelby. 

"No, really, why are you here?" Juliette prodded. 

"Just got messed up in some stuff that the police seem to frown upon" Sara shrugged, as she finished up putting her clothes away. She shoved her duffel bag under the bed and went for the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Juliette asked hopping up from her bed and following close behind the slightly shorter girl.

"Out" she answered and walked off leaving Juliette wondering whether or not she should go after her or leave the new girl alone. Deciding on the latter idea, she went off to find Auggie.

Sara looked around to make sure no one followed her as she entered the woods surrounding the school. She sat behind a tree and lifted up her pant leg. Ripping the hem of the cuff of her jeans a small baggie filled with white powder fell out. She picked it up and opened it. She was about to pour some out to use, when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Freezing in mid-action she turned her head.

"Crap" she breathed as she stared at the figure looming over her.

TBC…


End file.
